In recent years, certain high performance bicycles have included hydraulic disc brake systems. Hydraulic disc brake systems typically include a disc brake caliper and a brake lever. Upon the application of fluid pressure to the first and second pistons of the disc brake caliper from the brake lever, brake pads of the disc brake come into contact with a rotor, thereby applying frictional resistance and causing the bicycle to slow down or stop.
The disc brake caliper and the brake lever are in fluid communication with each other via a fluid conduit. The fluid conduit connects to the disc brake caliper via a first fluid port on the disc brake caliper. A second fluid port on the disc brake caliper is also provided to enable the brakes to be bled.
Prior disc brake calipers locate the first fluid port and second fluid port on opposite sides of a caliper main body relative to the rotor. This enables the fluid flow path to be routed simply and with a short fluid flow path length within the disc brake caliper itself. The fluid flow path enters a first side of the disc brake caliper, communicates with the first piston on the first side, and then travels to the other side and communicates with the second piston on the other side, and exits during bleeding of the lines via the second fluid port on the other side of the disc brake caliper.
However, in the prior disc brake calipers it is difficult to reduce their volume in a lateral direction of the bicycle due to the opposite arrangement of the first and second fluid ports.